


zane is 100% hetero, thank you very much

by Morshel



Category: Briar Rose University
Genre: Gay Chicken, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, You've been warned, and then straight up sex in chapter 8, i'm not gay guys i swear i just like dick, it's 2018 kyle we say pro homo now, nothing wild until chapter 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morshel/pseuds/Morshel
Summary: "Oops," Fennec said, looking down at the markers he'd broken."Those cost almost a hundred dollars!" Zane glared, indignant.Fennec shrugged, "You probably shouldn't have left them on the floor, then."Zane buried his head in his hands, "How on earth am I gonna replace them?" He groaned, trying to salvage what he could."Hmm," Fennec hummed, a devilish glint in his eyes, "How about we settle this with a game?" He glanced over to Zane, leaning back with his hands against the dresser.Zane looked up, interest piqued. "Like what?"Fennec smirked, "Ever heard of gay chicken?"





	1. You're On

**Author's Note:**

> Repressed boys coming to terms with how hot their male friends are (':
> 
> Zane/Fennec is not canon as an actual relationship, so this is an AU or happened before Zane's dating Icarus. Zane as of the beginning of Briar is very aware of his sexuality.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Almost smut in Chapter 7, and actual smut in Chapter 8, so be warned. This is your final warning.

“Gay Chicken?” Zane asked, “Are you shitting me? I’ve never heard of that.” He studied Fennec’s innocent expression, frowning. It didn’t particularly sound like a game Zane would enjoy. He had nothing against gay people, but he could never see himself with anyone but a woman. He winced, back home, people were a lot less accepting, too. 

Fennec gave a sly smirk. “It’s simple. We both do gay things to each other until someone says stop. They’re the chicken.” He looked over Zane lazily, “And if you win, I’ll pay for the markers. I could even throw in another 100, for your troubles.” He rested a hand on his face, looking as smug as ever.

“Gay things?” Zane asked, slightly amused, “Like what, tell you I love you?” He was pretty sure he could take whatever Fennec threw at him. 

“Oh, you sweet summer child,” Fennec hummed, “I’m sure you’ll find out, if you’re up for it.” He played with his sleeve, regarding the other casually. There was a certain challenge in his voice, however. Zane imagined he was trying to rile him up. 

“I mean, I’m pretty straight, so I’m not sure if this is really a good choice.” He gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked down, with a slight blush. Fennec also seemed kind of intimidating. Zane was pretty sure he had some ulterior motives. He didn’t exactly want to find out what they were.

Fennec shrugged, “I assumed you were secure enough in your sexuality to play,” he leaned in, smiling, “Maybe you want to re-evaluate exactly how ‘straight’ you are if you’re blushing at the thought of getting intimate with a guy.” He leaned back on his hands, eyes half lidded. “Coward,” he threw in, for good measure. He hadn’t known the man in front of him for long, but he did know Zane was almost stupidly competitive. 

Zane blushed harder, much to his dismay, “That’s- It’s just a normal reaction!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright, I’ll play your stupid game. You’re totally gonna regret this when you’re forking over $200.”

Fennec shot Zane a sharp grin, “Alright. No holding back, from now until you call chicken.” He leaned in, purring, “Is getting hard a normal reaction, too?” He brushed a tail over Zane’s crotch. 

Zane’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “Wh- Wait,  _ this  _ is the game?” 

Fennec gave Zane a look of mock surprise, “Shame, and here I thought you were gonna make me regret this.” He tsk’d, “All bark and no bite, I guess.” He sighed, though he was entirely sure he had Zane exactly where he wanted him.

Zane scowled, glaring, “Ey, I didn’t say chicken just yet.” He huffed, staring down Fennec, “Like hell I’m calling it quits before I knock your smug ass down a peg.” Zane grinned, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Fennec’s lips. He pulled away, wiping his mouth, and turning to the side. He was bright red at the point, not meeting Fennec’s eyes, “T-there. Two can play at that game.”

When he turned back, Fennec’s face held none of his previous composure. He looked shocked, and very, very pleased with himself. “Oh,  _ well, _ ” he said, face splitting in a chesire grin, “Seems bird boy’s got some surprises, yet.” He narrowed his eyes at the other, tails flicking playfully.

Of course, Zane knew deep down that Fennec was just as much of a dork as the rest of them, but he couldn’t shake the predatory feeling he got from the other. He felt like a deer being watched by a hungry wolf. It definitely was  _ not _ hot, by any stretch of the imagination. Fennec looked a little feminine, but he was definitely a man where it counted. Zane squinted, “Don’t underestimate me. Or how desperately I need the 200.”

Fennec snorted, “If that’s  _ all  _ you’re playing for~” He got up, picking up his bag. “Well, I gave you enough masturbation material for one night. See you in class tomorrow, babe.” He snickered, waving at Zane as he left the room.

“Tch-” Zane scowled, turning back, “Jackass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zane laid back on his bed. He sighed, pulling his phone up to his face. Scrolling through apps, he tapped on Chrome. He faltered for a second, before sliding to 'Incognito Mode'. The dark grey was less harsh on his eyes, and he didn't exactly want to leave this in his history. He took a deep breath and went to the search bar. Tapping away at the small keyboard, Zane deleted and re-wrote it several times. Finally, he took the plunge, googling what no man ever wants to google.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 'am i gay quiz'
> 
> Zane groaned.


	2. Zane 1, Fennec 0

Zane stirred slowly the next morning, picking himself up for his  9AM class. It was 8:58, so Zane suspected he might be a little late. He groaned, rolling over and getting out of bed. The first clothes available to him were usually what he picked, so a worn hoodie and jeans. He didn’t exactly care about looking fashionable in such an ungodly hour of the morning. He didn’t know why his day couldn’t start at noon and end at four, but whatever. 

Zane stuffed his backpack with classwork, and headed out the door. He made some small talk with passing friends, but the classroom wasn’t too far away. As he entered, he was abruptly reminded of the events of last night. Fennec was sitting in his seat. To be fair, they didn’t exactly have assigned seating. It just happened to be a rather small class, and everyone had pretty much claimed a spot a week into the year. He scowled as Fennec leaned forward on his elbows, looking up at him innocently. Zane rolled his eyes, and turned to head towards Fennec’s empty seat, instead.

He was met with a student he’d never seen before, and who he was pretty sure didn’t have this class. Upon meeting his gaze, she smiled knowingly and waved to him. He groaned internally, as all the seats had been taken up. Why did his alarm choose this morning to not work?

“Take a seat, Mr. Woods. Being late is bad enough,” the teacher at the desk eyed him over his glasses, looking slightly annoyed. Zane supposed that was fair. Well, the only option was standing, the floor, or… Zane gave a wicked grin.

“ _ Sure _ , Professor Anderson.” Zane walked right up to Fennec, plopping down his backpack. 

“Are you gonna move me? Because I’m  _ very  _ sure I could take you in a fight,” Fennec taunted, his teasing tone laced with a confidence. He looked up at Zane, daring him to try something. He was kind of predictable, with the whole feisty delinquent thing.

Zane shrugged, and sat down sideways in Fennec’s lap. He wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other holding onto some homework. “I sure hope I don’t distract you from your very-important education, Fennec.” He smirked, and if he rubbed his butt slightly, well, that was his business.

Fennec did not have the reaction Zane had hoped. With the expression the man wore, Zane wouldn’t be surprised if Fennec started licking his lips. “Oh, so you do have a pair  _ after  _ all.” He spoke smugly, “I hope our classmates don’t get the wrong idea, Mr. Heterosexuality.”

Zane squawked indignantly, “There’s nothing gay about this, it’s not like I kissed you or anything. I’m comfortable with my sexuality.” He huffed, looking annoyed.

“Very. It seems you’re quite comfortable in my lap, too.” Fennec laughed, pushing all of Zane’s buttons. 

“Hey-”

“Get a room,” someone groaned, and Zane noticed how many pairs of eyes were on them. He turned a bright red, but didn’t back down.

“We’re not dating! I don’t swing that way,” Zane said, although it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than anyone else. 

“If that’s  _ all, _ ” the Professor started, “Then can we get started with the actual class?” Fennec looked mildly amused, and Zane just froze up at being addressed. He gave a sharp nod. The teacher shook his head to himself, standing up and beginning to write on the whiteboard. “Fucking teenagers…”


	3. Zane 1, Fennec 1

Zane was hanging out in one of the school’s common areas. It had a couch and a TV, so not a lot of homework got done. He was talking to a sophomore named Cass who happened to be in his anatomy class, making small talk. Someone had left a box of donuts, and Zane snagged the last Boston Creme. “So, what is there to do for fun around here?” He asked, biting into his prize. 

“Um, the city has some pretty cool nightlife,” she said, “And there’s plenty of student clubs.”

He nodded, “What do you usually do?” He was mostly actually interested in the answer, as he had been pretty unsure where to get started. Not being from around the area meant there was a lot to get used to. He might have also asked because he kind of needed more friends, but whatever.

“I’m in the fencing club, but- Oh, hey!” Zane turned around to look at the interruption, and faltered at seeing that bastard fox’s stupid smug fucking expression. Alright, maybe he was being a little unfair. Although, the last time they’d seen each other, Zane had one-upped Fennec. He’d be damned if the other wasn’t planning something. 

Fennec smiled and waved, like he wasn’t the absolute worst. He glanced at Zane, but said nothing. The box of donuts sat open on the counter, and Fennec studied them for a second. “Too bad they’re out of Boston Creme. That’s always been my favourite,” he sighed, in a completely fake way. 

Zane held his up, “Sorry, Fen, I got the last one.” He gave a lopsided smile. “Better luck next time.” Teasing the other was kind of fun, ~~his flustered face was really cute.~~ _Payback_. It was payback. Nope, nothing else.

Fennec pouted, which Zane was entirely sure was fake. “Oh, too bad.” He sat down next to Zane, “I don’t suppose you’d share?” He asked, a slight lilt in his voice.

Zane immediately shoved the remaining couple bites of the donut in his mouth, He swallowed a bit, “No.” Was that really his play? Act all couple-y in public? Zane snorted, he’d have to do better than that.

Fennec sighed, leaning his chin on his hand, “That was kind of rude. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you didn’t like me~” Whatever this act was, Zane was already 100% ready for it to be over. Fennec always seemed to straddle the line of flirty and creepy, but this was just creepy.

“I don’t know how you’d ever get that impression,” Zane said, deadpan. 

“Lay off,” Cass chuckled, “That’s cute. You being mean to him feels like kicking a puppy.” She glanced at Fennec, “They sell these in the cafeteria, if you were really looking forward to it.” 

“Hmm,” Fennec hummed, “Thanks, but I really wanted  _ that  _ one.” Zane and Cass shared confused looks, until Fennec sat up, swinging a leg over Zane’s lap and straddling it. 

Cass’ eyebrows shot up, and Zane was pretty sure Fennec was going to kill him one of these days. “Wha- Mm!” Fennec had leaned in, pressing their lips together and snaking his tongue in. He moaned into the kiss, before pulling away and wiping his lip. 

“Mm,” Fennec started, resting his arms on Zane’s shoulders, “Thanks.” He leaned in, whispering, “I was right. You  _ do  _ taste delicious.” He leaned back, stepping off and turning to Cass. “Nice to meet you.” He turned and left the room.

Zane just sat there, mouth agape. Cass had dropped her donut. He blushed heavily, pointing at the where Fennec had exited, “I swear to God I have never seen that man in my life before.”


	4. Zane 2, Fennec 1

Fennec and Zane had been out at a restaurant with Icarus and Ghost. It was a small celebration of passing midterms, nothing fancy. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if Zane got to sit across from Fennec, not next to him. He mostly focused on keeping it together while Fennec’s tails brushed against his jeans. He couldn’t believe this was giving him a hard-on. Zane gritted his teeth and tried to think about everything that was as unsexy as possible. Sports. Volleyball. Fennec in one of those bootie-shorts uniforms- and God _ damnit _ , this was unfair. 

“Zane?” Fennec asked, “You seem a bit under the weather.” He said, slyly. The other boys didn’t notice the teasing tone of his voice. 

“You get food poisoning or something?” Icarus asked, blissfully unaware. How Zane envied him.

“Should we leave?” Ghost asked. Zane motioned to nod, but paused. He wondered how sensitive the other’s tails were…

“N-nah, nah, I’m fine. You know, we should even get dessert. Fennec’s treat.” Chatter continued at the table, and Zane recovered mentally. The next time the other teased him, Zane grabbed hold. Fennec almost let out a strangled yelp, disguising it by coughing.

“My drink went down the wrong way,” he blurted out, waving a hand. His face was flushed and Zane didn’t think he’d ever seen him  _ that  _ flustered. 

“You didn’t drink anything…?” Icarus questioned, possibly catching on to his friends’ erratic behavior.

“Wow, look at that.” Fennec said, pulling out his wallet, “I think we’re good without dessert, actually. Waiter!” 

Zane had to stifle laughter. He’d found Fennec’s weak spot, and  _ now  _ it was time for payback. “No, come on. We deserve it, right? Passing all our,” he stroked his hand down Fennec’s tail, “ _ classes _ , and everything.” Fennec looked like he was about to pass out. He turned and glared at Zane, murderous. If Zane was ever cursed, he was pretty sure it would have been right now.

Icarus and Ghost exchanged a look, seeing Fennec laying on the table, bright red, and Zane looking unusually pleased with himself. “...Are you sure?” Icarus asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, right Fen?” Zane teased, grinning, “You wouldn’t wanna be a chicken or anything.”

“Y-yeah- nn!” Fennec was face down, trying to bury his head in his tablecloth, “I’m fucking- fine!”

“See?” Zane asked, smiling devilishly.

Ghost blinked, “Okay, yeah, I’m gonna go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icarus Fischer is Hawks' character  
> Ghost Hooktip is Rish's character


	5. Zane 2, Fennec 2

He shivered at the light touches against his sides, an unfamiliar weight on his body. He trailed a hand down the other’s back, dragging his fingers over the soft skin. Warmth radiated from where their chests pressed together, and he felt something heavy coil right below his stomach. The other leaned in, kissing Zane deeply. He returned in, feeling warm and intoxicated. The man leaned up, hands propping him up on Zane’s chest. Fennec gave Zane that smirk that would always make him melt, and spoke.

“Give up, yet?”

Zane’s eyes snapped open, and he fell off his bed. He accepted his fate, lying on the ground for a few moments. “Jesus Christ” Zane reluctantly pushed a hand down his pants. It came back with some white on the fingertips. “Jesus  _ Christ. _ ” He groaned, sitting back up. He picked up his phone, which read  _ 3:04AM _ and dialed Fennec. Him being on Zane’s favorites meant nothing. 

“You fucker,” he growled.

“It’s 3AM, not even a hello?” He could practically hear his smug face. God, Fennec was always kind of a dick, but he didn’t realize exactly how far that went until this competition. Zane probably had the heart of an eighty year old by now.

“Magic is so off limits, what even was that?” Zane pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. 

Fennec chuckled, “I take it you had some nice dreams?” 

“More like a nightmare.” He rolled his eyes, blushing at the memory, “It’s completely unfair to use your bullshit magic to give me a  _ wet dream _ . Do you have like, no sense of privacy?”

“You can use your  _ bullshit magic _ whenever you want, babe.” The teasing voice came back out of the receiver, which riled Zane up much more than was sensible. Fennec had the worst way of getting under his skin. 

Zane crossed his arms, not wanting to actually hurt Fennec. But maybe punch him. He scoffed, “What could I do? Make you even hotter,  _ literally? _ ” 

There was a beat, and then Fennec purred, “ _ Even  _ hotter?” Zane’s eyes went wide, “Do you think I’m hot, Zane?” His voice was just dripping with self-satisfaction. He sounded more amused than he had any right to be, that was for sure.

“H-hold on, that’s not what I meant.” Zane backtracked, “I’m not into dudes,” he assured, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but-” he made an exasperated noise, “I don’t have to like guys to see that you’re attractive!” He made a face, “To others, not necessarily to  _ me _ .”

“Not  _ necessarily _ ,” Fennec laughed, “But in your case? Certainly.”

“Fuck you,” Zane hissed.

“I dare you,” Fennec whispered.

Zane blushed deeper, clicking the hang-up button and throwing his phone on the bed. He buried his face in a pillow and screamed.


	6. Zane 3, Fennec 2

After an incredibly harrowing night, Zane woke up to some good news. He checked his P.O. box at the student center, and squinted at the package. He took it back to his room, as inconspicuous as possible. He didn’t exactly want anyone to know the contents. Once he’d shut and locked the door, Zane relaxed, pulling out his prize. He was very glad he was friends with Fennec’s dorm-mate.

* * *

 

Fennec walked back into his room after a long day of classes, entering his small, private changing room. He threw his clothes down, and pulled his underwear drawer open. Instead of his usual assortment of boxers, he was met with a pair of lacy pink underwear. Fennec blinked. He opened the other drawers to find his normal clothes, with the addition of a few extras to go with the panties. He pulled out his phone, dialing Zane.

“Pervert.”

“Jeez, getting straight into it,” Zane muttered.

“Did you really _raid my panty drawer?_ ” Fennec asked, wondering what the hell Zane had done with his underwear.

“You wear boxers, not panties, so technically, no.” Zane argued, definitely proving his innocence.

“Honestly, I didn’t even know you had this in you,” Fennec mumbled, slightly impressed. “You really went full perv for this one, didn’t you?” He checked to see if there was literally any other pair of clean underwear in his dresser.

Fennec could practically hear Zane’s embarrassment. He spluttered, “Shut-! Okay, you can’t talk. You started all this! I’m just matching _you._ ”

“Oh, really now?” Fennec clicked his tongue, “I better have all of them back before tomorrow, or maybe I’ll tell everyone who likes to steal men’s underwear?”

“Ugh, you make it sound so bad.” Zane sounded a bit guilty and definitely like he hadn’t thought this through. “I’m just trying to win $200.”

“That’s all it is, I’m sure. Just the cash.” He said, sarcastically. Fennec rolled his eyes, pretty sure even Zane didn’t believe that at this point.

“At least I’m not the one who has to wear lacy heart underwear.”

Well. He got him there. “Mm,” Fennec thought, “Actually, I don’t _have_ to.” He smiled, “See you in class, Zane.”

Zane sounded like he understood a bit too late, “Gross-” Fennec hung up, deciding going commando was slightly better than letting Zane win.


	7. Zane 3, Fennec 3

After a few days without one hint of anything remotely gay from Fennec, Zane was on edge. Did he give up? He certainly wouldn’t give up that easily. Zane was pretty sure, at least. Maybe he got bored? That shouldn’t disappoint him as much as it did. Either way, he was free of Fennec for a little bit. Maybe he could salvage his reputation. 

Fennec had other plans, which Zane realized as he was abruptly pulled into the boys’ dorm common area. He yelped, turning around to glare at the other. “I thought this was over,” he groaned, “What now?”

Fennec grinned slyly, “Well, I think I warmed up to your gift.” He tilted his head down slightly, staring up at Zane, “I wanted to thank you personally.” He pulled his jeans down, revealing the lacy underwear. His dick pressed against it in a way that looked absolutely sinful. “You’re kinkier than you let on, I’m impressed.”

Zane looked something between disgusted, terrified, and maybe a little turned on? “T-this isn’t a kink thing, it’s supposed to be embarrassing-”

“Oh, shut up.” Fennec stalked up to him, trailing a finger down his chest. “You know, I started this game because I thought it was hilarious how in denial you were. Never had a girlfriend, discreetly staring at guys’ butts, being so uncomfortable at any hint that you aren’t completely straight…” Fennec smiled, “But I think I want  _ more _ than that now.”

Zane had given up protesting, “Like- what?” Fennec guessed that meant he was right, as it wasn’t the outright rejection he feared. 

“I think you have a crush on me, Zane,” Fennec purred, getting so close they were almost touching, “And I fully intend to see this through.” He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Zane’s lips. Zane didn’t pull away, but turned his head to the side after Fennec did. He covered his mouth with his hand, blushing hard.

“What does that mean?” He asked, glancing at Fennec.

“It  _ means, _ ” Fennec spoke softly, pulling off his shirt, “That you should get on your knees.” He stood back slightly, running a hand down the front of his lithe body. Fennec smirked at Zane, who had apparently lived up to all of his expectations.

After several days of this game, Zane was… In kinder terms, incredibly pent-up. He bit his lip, slowly getting down on the ground. It was now or never.

“Good boy,” Fennec cooed. Seeing Zane kneeling in front of him had him painfully hard, the anticipation was almost unbearable. 

Zane could feel his cheeks burn. “Don’t push it,” he sneered, halfheartedly. His main focus was on the little wet spot in the underwear, right where it strained against Fennec’s erection. 

“Don’t deny yourself,” he spoke, softly, “We both know how much you want this.” Fennec smiled, pushing his hips slightly forward, “Isn’t that right, Zane?”

Zane glared at him, he couldn’t even make  _ this _ easy, apparently. He rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, maybe I do like dudes,” he muttered. “But a crush on you, isn’t that a bit far-fetched?” Zane mocked.

“Says the one about to take my dick in his mouth,” Fennec replied, playfully. Well. That was true, Zane supposed. He swallowed at the confidence and finality in his tone, but he had to admit… it was doing things for him. “Speaking of,” Fennec got his attention again, lowering his voice to a whisper, “Lick it.”

Zane put a hand on Fennec’s hip for support, his breath hot against the bulge of his cock. Zane moved to pull them down with his other hand, but-

The door swung open, and both of their heads whipped towards it. A very shocked Icarus stood in the doorway. “Uhh-” Fennec’s eyebrows were raised. He supposed he never did get a chance to lock the door. 

Zane’s heart skipped a beat, he looked at the dick he was about to suck- he was about to be  _ seen _ sucking- in revulsion. He stood up very abruptly, beet red and pissed. He pushed out of the door, avoiding looking at either of them the entire time.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Fennec observed, casually. “Appreciate it,” he directed at Icarus, rolling his eyes. 

“I didn’t-? This is a public place!” He squawked, indignant. 

Fennec scowled, “That has literally no meaning to me.” He gathered his clothes, peering out into the hall. He could probably get to his dorm room without being seen wearing only panties. Probably. He turned back to Icarus, “Sayonara, cockblocker. You owe me one.”

Icarus made a note to get better friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icarus Fischer is Hawks' character.


End file.
